ice_and_fire_modfandomcom-20200215-history
Pixie
Pixies are carefree fairies that flutter around near tiny woodland villages. Appearance Pixies are tiny female humanoid creatures with insect-like wings sprouting from their backs; as well as this, they glow in the dark and emit a colorful dust particle effect. Besides their skin, which is always lightly-colored, they come in 5 different colors: *Pink: Has a pink dress, light pink wings, and yellow hair, and emits a light pink dust. *Purple: Has a purple dress, light purple wings, and brown hair, and emits a light purple dust. *Blue: Has a blue dress, light blue wings, and black hair, and emits a light blue dust. *Green: Has a green dress, light green wings, and light brown hair, and emits a light green dust. *Yellow: Has a yellow dress, light yellow wings, and reddish-brown hair, and emits an orange-yellow dust. (All colors are showcased in the gallery) Spawning Pixies spawn near Pixie Villages, small villages with tiny mushroom and log hovels that can be found in Dark Forest biomes. Drops Pixies drop: *0-2 pixie dust upon death. *1 pixie dust while bottled. The pixie will continue to generate pixie dust over time. *1 pixie wing upon death (2.5% chance). Behavior Pixies are relatively peaceful, and will not attack players in any way, even when attacked. However, if a nearby player does not have their crosshair on them, they tend to fly up to that player, steal a random item from their inventory, and quickly fly away from them. The stolen item can be retrieved by dealing damage to the pixie. As well as this, if a pixie is near a hovel, it will occasionally enter it and sit inside it for a few seconds before flying back out. Catching See also: Pixie Dust Interacting with a pixie with a jar in your hand will capture the pixie, dropping a jar with the pixie inside. Players can then place this jar, and, as soon as the pixie inside sits down, collect pixie dust from it. If the jar is broken the pixie will be released. Taming Pixies can be befriended with cake. In order to befriend a pixie, all one has to do is drop a cake near it, and it will eat the treat and become your friend. Befriended pixies will constantly follow the player around, and will fly around them when they're not moving; in addition to this, they can be told to sit by interacting with them. Feeding a pixie sugar will heal it. Befriended pixies provide certain positive status to the player, depending on their color. The colors of the pixie and the status effects it gives include the following: *Pink: Strength *Purple: Jump Boost *Blue: Speed *Green: Luck *Yellow: Haste Gallery 2017-09-10 22.36.03.png|All the pixie colors in jars 2019-03-21_01.42.10.png|A Village of Pixies. (Note: All of the Pixies are white because a Shader is active) History *1.2.0: **Introduced. *1.4.0: **Tamed pixies no longer steal items. *1.5.0: **Item-stealing ability can now be disabled through the config. **Now emits light when put in a jar. *1.5.1: **Can now eat sugar dropped on the floor to heal itself. *1.5.2: **Added a config option for far pixies can generate from a player's spawn point. **Tamed pixies can now be hand-fed sugar. *1.6.0: **Can now draw drops from a configurable loot table. *1.6.1: **Added new textures. *1.8.0: **Improved flight AI. **Now has a new drop: Pixie Wings. **Now associated with a new Legendary Weapon: the Pixie Staff. **Amount of experience dropped upon death has been rebalanced. Trivia *Pixies are the only female mob in the mod to use spoken voice lines for sound effects. In this case, in addition to their idle giggling, they occasionally say "Hello"; in addition, when struck, they may exclaim "Hey!", "Stop it!", or "Ouch!" **ASDFGirl, one of the official modelers for the Fossils and Archaeology: Revival and one of Alexthe666's co-developers, provided all the voice clips for the pixies. Category:Entities Category:Flying Category:Passive Category:Humanoid Category:Tameable Category:Mobs